


Meeting Mr. Midoriya

by Nanibgal



Series: Midoriya Izuku, Son of Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, LokInko sails on, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Midoriya Izuku needs a vacation 2017, crack ship, oh my goodness I'm writing another one, one of those parents happens to be a Norse God in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanibgal/pseuds/Nanibgal
Summary: One of the top students of Yuuei is out sick, and so it's up to Todoroki to deliver Deku's homework.  As luck would have it, he gets to meet both of Midoriya's parents (and eat some great Swedish food).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second fic in the series! I highly recommend people to bookmark the series, because I have no idea just how many of these I'm going to make.

“So, who’s gonna give Deku-kun his homework?” At the end of the day, most of the class sat around to try and consider.

“Bakugo lives closest to him, but he’s already left,” Iida said with a hand on his chin, “I wouldn’t mind going to his house, but I promised to visit my brother today…”

Uraraka raised her hand, “I’ll do it! Since I live by myself no one’s expecting me home or anything.”

“You live in the other direction,” Tokoyami pointed out, while Dark Shadow nodded, “as do I.”

Todoroki glanced between his classmates. When Aizawa had informed them that Midoriya was sick, Todoroki had already been planning how to be the one to deliver his homework.

“My old man’s not expecting me home,” he lied, “and it’s not too far out of the way,” another lie, “so it’s no big deal for me.”

Iida opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and handed Todoroki the file. “Let me text you his address. Midoriya-kun’s mother is a very nice woman.”

Well, that was no surprise. Midoriya had to get his good heart from somewhere, so it had to be one of his parents. Come to think of it, though, he hadn’t heard a thing about Midoriya’s father, for good or ill. He still wasn’t completely convinced that Midoriya’s father wasn’t All Might, it would make so much sense if he were- the similarities of their quirks, their almost familial bond…Todoroki shook his head. It wasn’t his business either way.

~~~

 

He found his way to the Midoriya household without difficulty- it was a typical suburban Japanese house, with “Midoriya” written on a plaque by the door. Why were his palms sweaty? He was just giving homework to a friend. Like friends do.

Eventually, he would stop lying to himself. Today was not that day.

He rang the doorbell and waited for either Midoriya or his mother. When a man opened the door and grinned ear to ear, Todoroki double-checked the name-plate. “Um. Sorry to bother you, I’m Midoriya Izuku’s classmate.”

The man, who had the same deep green eyes as Midoriya, nodded and offered his hand to shake. “Midoriya Hisashi, at your service. Please, come in.”

Todoroki shook his hand, a little taken aback that they weren’t bowing or exchanging more traditional greetings. “I couldn’t impose,” he said, eyes flickering to the space behind Midoriya Hisashi, where a short woman walked into view. “Oh, is that Todoroki-kun? You must be here to give Izuku his homework! Please, come in, let me get you some tea.”

Todoroki looked back and forth between Midoriya’s parents. His father clasped a hand on his shoulder, and it took a great deal of willpower not to freeze it solid. “We insist,” he said, “after all, my son has told us so much about you, Todoroki-kun! I’ve been wanting to meet you and this saves me a trip to the school now, doesn’t it?”

Todoroki did not like this man, he did not like this man one bit, he needed to get away from this man and go…

…it was either deal with this man or deal with his own old man. Midoriya Hisashi it was.

“If it wouldn’t be any trouble,” he grit through his teeth, “I would be delighted.”

~~~

Iida had been right- Midoriya Inko was a delightful woman who told her husband to fetch Midoriya while Todoroki was taking off his shoes.

“Midoriya’s father just returned from abroad today,” she said with a smile, “he’s been working in Sweden. I made Lussekatter to celebrate, but I’m afraid I made too many, please have some!”

Though he tried to tell her not to worry about him, he wound up sitting at the Midoriyas’ kitchen table with a cup of hot tea and some warmed-up Swedish pastries. He could piss off his dad, eat great food, and see Midoriya. What a great day.

~~~

“Knock knock,” Midoriya heard Loki sing from outside his door, “I think you want to come downstairs.”

Midoriya was reading with his headphones on, but he could still hear Loki and tried his damndest to ignore him. Suddenly, the headphones were plucked off his head. “Sincerest apologies, little hero, but you might want to know that Todoroki Shouto has graced our home with his presence and if you don’t come down your mother and I will be happy to interrogate… I mean _entertain_ him ourselves.”

Damn that man.

Izuku dropped his book, pushed past Loki, and rushed downstairs. “Todoroki-kun!” His mother and Todoroki-kun were sitting at the table, the former chatting happily and the other munching on Lussekatter.

“Midoriya,” he said, standing up, “I was sent to give you your homework. How are you feeling?”

He remembered the cover story at the last second, “Oh, yeah. Much better. A day of rest and mom’s cooking can get anyone back on their feet! Thanks so much for coming all this way, I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Not at all. Plus, your mom is really nice and these taste really good. Sorry, Midoriya-san, what were these called again?”

“Lussekatter. I’m so glad you like them! They’re Hisashi’s favorite, you know, and so I just had to make them when I realized he was coming home.”

Midoriya flinched, though he hoped Todoroki didn’t catch that.

Loki entered the kitchen at that moment. “Yes, indeed. Though it was unfortunate that Izuku fell ill, I’m glad that I got to spend the day with him. Inko tells me that he’s making a lot of friends in school, you among them.”

Todoroki nodded hesitantly, like he was surprised to be included in the conversation.

“I mean… I think of him as my friend, so I hope he feels the same.”

“Of course I do!” Midoriya said, waving his hands, “You’re really cool, and we’ve been through a lot with Hero-Killer Stain and the tournament…”

Loki tilted his head.

“Hero-Killer Stain? Forgive me, as I just returned I’ve been a little behind on the news. Why don’t we all sit down and chat?”

Midoriya and Todoroki shared a look. This…this might be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say by way of notes today, just that touching people is a little strange in Japan, so even Loki shaking Todoroki's hand and putting his hand on his shoulder is a little uncomfortable. Luckily, Loki can hand wave all of that by being "so used to foreign customs" instead of purposefully trying to put people off balance to be a dick.  
> It's polite to refuse things instead of just accepting outright. I think the general rule is to decline three times, but that's not the case for close friends and I don't exactly have practice interacting with people who outrank me that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the first minute of meeting Midoriya Hisashi, Todoroki realized that he did not like the man. It took even less time to realize that Midoriya Izuku wasn’t fond of him either. Suddenly, he felt terrible for having accused him of being All Might’s secret love child. Maybe the reason why Midoriya had been so dead set on helping Todoroki, even to the point of losing their match, had less to do with Todoroki as a person and more with their shared ‘dad-problems’?

“Todoroki-kun, another classmate, and I happened to be on our internships,” Midoriya said tersely, “but we were found by a villain. Todoroki-kun’s dad rescued us.”

Todoroki kept his eyes trained on a spot on the table. Though Endeavor hadn’t minded the boost to his ratings and thus Todoroki was spared any punishment he might have gotten for running off in the middle of a fight, it sat wrong in Todoroki’s stomach that neither he, Iida, nor Midoriya got the credit they deserved.

“Forgive me, but I’m practically a stranger to my homeland. Todoroki-kun, your father is…?”

Todoroki swallowed the last bite of his saffron bun. “He’s called Flame Hero: Endeavor. His quirk is Hellfire, so he can create intense flames.”

“Hm. Well, then how fortunate for all of us that he was there.”

Something about Midoriya Hisashi smacked of insincerity. From a distance, he seemed perfectly ordinary, a man around his forties with a dash of silver in otherwise jet black hair. Plenty of people were unsettled by Todoroki’s face, some had difficulty looking at him straight on lest they stare at his scar but Midoriya Hisashi wouldn’t look out of place in pre-quirk Japan.

“I can see why your mother was worried, though,” he continued, “facing off against an opponent with such a terrifying _nomme de guerre_. I take it that he’s in custody now?”

Todoroki and Midoriya nodded.   Midoriya Inko added, “It was just awful- the poor boys had to spend a few days in the hospital, but luckily everyone at the scene made it out.” She sniffed heavily. “When I heard that Izuku had run into that terrifying man…oh, Izuku!”

She got up from her chair and Todoroki flinched. He couldn’t let Midoriya be punished. What was she going to do- scream at him? Pull his hair?

She hugged him. Midoriya laughed and gave her a gentle pat. “I’m sorry, mom. I’m not trying to make you worry.”

Todoroki let out the breath he’d been holding. He felt a shift in the mood, lighter and more relaxed.

When he glanced at Midoriya’s father, he was transfixed by a calculating stare.

~~~

“I am so, so sorry about all that,” Midoriya whispered while he led Todoroki-kun to the door, “this whole day has just been a huge mess and I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Todoroki-kun shrugged. “It’s no big deal. Your mom is really nice.”

Midoriya looked back to where his mom and Loki were cleaning up the kitchen and pretending not to watch the both of them.

“Yeah, she is.”

Todoroki-kun ran his hand through the white side of his hair. “So. If you want to talk at school. I’m…I guess listening is a thing I could do. Since you heard me talk about my dad issues.”

There was no way Loki hadn’t heard that. Midoriya was not looking forward to being alone with his parents after Todoroki-kun left.

“Yeah, okay, school. Bye, Todoroki-kun!”

“Bye, Midoriya.”

The door shut. Midoriya turned around and glared at Loki. “Okay, what is your problem?”

~~~

“…Did I seriously say ‘listening is a thing I could do’? Fucking stupid.”

~~~

The moment the door shut, Loki shifted to his usual appearance and started using magic to make the vegetables for dinner wash themselves in the sink.

“Hm? I don’t have a problem. Todoroki-kun seems like a nice young man. Amazing that he can both be stone faced as a professional poker player but still be such a terrible liar.” He started chopping the daikon by hand, still talking. “Maybe mere mortals can be fooled by him, but I am the God of Lies and it takes more than a cool expression to throw me off.” He pointed the knife at Izuku. “You, however, did an excellent job delivering the line, rather convincing. A little polish and practice, you’ll find yourself able to lie with the best of them.”

Izuku groaned and looked at Inko imploringly. “Mom. What did you even see in him?”

Inko, who had been preparing the dashi soup stock, only said, “Please get along! Loki, be nice to Izuku and his friends. Izuku, why don’t you go do your homework? We’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”

In his many, many years of life, Loki had never seen someone so happy to do their homework.

After Izuku bounded up the stairs, Loki let go of the knife and let it continue working without him. “He hates me.”

“No, not at all!” She paused to dip the strainer of fish flakes into the boiling water for a second. “Ah, perfect! He’s still got to get used to you. Once he gets to know you, he’ll come around. In the meantime, stop teasing him.”

Loki draped himself on the plain wooden chair. “When I was the equivalent of a teenager, I would have loved for my father to disappear for years on end.”

“We aren’t in Asgård,” she reminded him gently, “and Izuku isn’t a prince trying to become a king- he’s a boy, trying to become a man.”

Loki cupped his chin in his hand. “No. He’s trying to become more than a man. A hero. As if heroes were anything like songs and stories. I know enough so-called “heroes”, hungry for glory and battle, ready to rush headlong into danger if it means their story will be sung around a fire.”

Inko continued to prepare dinner, not speaking for a while. Just before Loki started to lose himself to his thoughts, she said,

“For Izuku, the one thing he’s always wanted is to save people. You know that. Deep in your heart, you know that.”

I wish someone had been there to help you.

“Even worse. True nobility is such a rare trait, because nobility and self-sacrifice go hand in hand. Instead of my power, I wish I could teach the boy sense.”

He heard the stovetop click off. Inko stood at his side, and he leaned into her arms when she offered him a hug.

“I know, anata. I think it’s a sign of the goodness in your own heart, that you want to protect him. If he can see that, maybe he’ll start to think of you as a hero too.”

Loki thought of the posters of All Might, of a splendid golden hall with a cheering crowd, his brother’s smile…

“You mean well, käraste. However, I know my lot in life. We can’t escape the circumstances of our birth, and I am too steeped in sin to ever be a ‘hero’. Not even in the eyes of my children.”

~~~

Todoroki pressed his cold hand to a burn mark on his shoulder. His father had not been pleased when he came home late.

 

From: Todoroki Shouto

To: Midoriya Izuku

Do you want to talk about that dad problem

 

From: Midoriya Izuku

To: Todoroki Shouto

…yeah. tomorrow

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW I FORGOT TO ADD THE NOTES
> 
> Okay sorry these are late. So the only major note I have here is one about Japanese cooking so...
> 
> JAPANESE COOKING NOTE!  
> Inko is making dashi soup stock, which is the base of SO MUCH JAPANESE FOOD. Miso soup? Dashi based. Katsudon? Gotta mix that sauce with dashi. Gyuudon? WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DASHI.
> 
> Now because I am lazy I, like many people, just buy it in powder form and mix with water but according to one of my students you make it by putting katsuobushi (dried skipjack Tuna flakes) and kombu (kelp) into a strainer and dipping it into boiling water. I erroneously called this 'flash boiling' before and have since fixed it. Sorry! ANYWAY THAT IS HOW YOU ADD A DASH OF DASHI TO YOUR LIFE.
> 
> Daikon is a giant white radish.


End file.
